There is a continuous interest in reinforced thermoplastic composite materials. Said composite materials including a polymer matrix having one or more reinforcing fillers, selected notably from fibrous and particulate fillers, dispersed throughout the continuous polymer matrix are well known. The reinforcing filler, is often added to enhance one or more mechanical properties of the polymer, such as tensile strength and the like.
Polyphenylsulfone (PPSU) polymer is a well known thermoplastic resin, recognized for instance, for its high temperature capabilities (with a glass transition temperature (Tg) of 220° C.), for its outstanding chemical resistance and for its inherent flame retardant properties.
RADEL® R is for example a polyphenylsulfone (PPSU) polymer commercially available from SOLVAY SPECIALTY POLYMERS USA, LLC. The chemical structure of a RADEL® R polyphenylsulfone is shown below.

Glass reinforced PPSU polymers are also commercially available from SOLVAY SPECIALTY POLYMERS USA, LLC under the commercial names RADEL® RG-5010 and RADEL® RG-5030.
Although, the properties of PPSU polymer based materials are very attractive, there is still a need for improved reinforced PPSU polymer based compositions that can be used in some demanding applications requiring even better mechanical properties, in particular improved strength and modulus, enhanced impact properties, higher tensile elongation at break, while maintaining all the other exceptional properties of PPSU polymers.